Yume
by Chesee-ssu
Summary: Shikamaru bermimpi buruk tentang Ino.


Kunai itu melesat, mengenai gadis pirang dihadapannya. Likuid merah mengalir seketika, tubuh gadis itu tegang, napasnya memberat. Pelan-pelan kunai itu mencoba mencabut nyawanya secara perlahan.

Sedangkan ia hanya bisa diam. Mulutnya mendadak bungkam, pikirannya kacau. Matanya melebar seketika. Ingin ia teriak namun suaranya menghilang. Kedua tangannya mencoba bergerak, merengkuh gadis itu dalam pelukan dan mencoba menarik kunai yang bersarang ditubuhnya. Namun gadis itu memegang tangannya, memberikan senyuman yang mengoyak hatinya.

"Jangan ... Shika ...," kata gadis itu seraya menggeleng pelan. "Biar ... b-begini ... saja ..."

"Tidak, Ino. Aku tidak akan membiarkanmu mati, Ino. Kau ... kau masih bisa selamat."

Gadis itu menggeleng pelan, senyum kembali ia lontarkan padanya. "Ti-tidak, Shika ... aku ... s-sudah ... kh ... kehabisan darah ..."

"Jangan berkata seperti orang bodoh, Ino. Kau tak akan mati, jadi bertahanlah sedikit lagi."

Senyum itu semakin melebar, kelopak mata gadis itu mulai memberat, dan darah pun mengalir deras. Pelan-pelan, tangan gadis itu terkulai lalu jatuh ke tanah.

Tubuhnya mati rasa. Suaranya hilang. Yang bisa ia lakukan hanyalah memeluk gadis itu erat dan menjerit pilu dalam hatinya.

* * *

 **Yume**

 **Naruto (c) Masashi Kishimoto**

 **Story by Chesee-ssu**

* * *

"—ru... Shikamaru ..."

Panggilan itu sukses membuat Shikamaru tersentak. Ia bangkit dari tidurnya dengan napas tersengal, pelan-pelan ia mencoba mengatur napasnya. Ia menoleh di samping kirinya, menemukan sosok pirang dengan raut wajah khawatir yang kentara. Hampir saja ia melompat kaget melihat sosok itu. Bukannya Ino sudah mati dalam rengkuhan Shikamaru?

"Shikamaru, kau tidak apa-apa, 'kan? Tadi aku disuruh bibi Yoshino untuk membangunkanmu." Penjelasan Ino sudah cukup membuat Shikamaru paham bahwa tadi ia hanya bermimpi buruk. Ralat. Sangat buruk.

Setidaknya Shikamaru lega itu hanya mimpi buruk, ia masih dapat melihat gadis itu hidup sampai detik ini.

"Shikamaru, kau kenapa, sih?" Shikamaru sedikit tersentak lalu mendengus ketika melihat ekspresi kesal nampak di wajah Ino. Dalam hati ia agak sedikit geli dengan ekspresi gadis itu, begitu kekanak-kanakan.

"Aku tidak apa-apa," ujarnya sambil menggeleng pelan, bola mata biru terang itu menatap tak percaya.

"Apa ... tadi kau habis mimpi buruk, Shikamaru?"

Terlihat jelas bahwa pertanyaan Ino benar adanya, air muka Shikamaru agak pucat ketika Ino menanyakannya. Ino menghela napas lalu duduk di pinggir ranjang.

"Memangnya tadi kau habis mimpi apa?" Shikamaru tak menjawab, iris matanya menatap sinar matahari yang menyusup dari celah-celah jendela. Ternyata ia bangun terlalu pagi.

Ino masih menunggu, kedua tangannya terlipat di depan dada, iris birunya menajam. Shikamaru mengesah, menggaruk tengkuknya, dan bola matanya bergulir menjauhi tatapan manik biru itu.

Bibir Shikamaru terbuka, lalu tertutup dengan cepat. Sepatah kata tak bisa terucap. Mulutnya mendadak terkunci rapat.

Ino hilang kesabaran, gadis itu berdiri lalu menyibak tirai yang menutup jendela kamar Shikamaru. "Baiklah kalau kau tak mau bicara, aku tak akan memaksa. Mungkin mimpimu terlalu buruk sampai kau tak bisa mengatakannya."

Shikamaru masih diam. Menatap mata biru Ino. "Kau sudah mulai dewasa ternyata."

Ino mengerdikkan bahu. "Kau tahu, semua orang pasti akan menampilkan sisi dewasanya. Terkadang, sih."

Shikamaru tersenyum tipis, mulai beranjak dari kasur. Kaki-kakinya membawanya pada Ino lalu ia mulai mengeleminasi jarak diantara mereka.

"Err ... Shikamaru—"

Ino tersentak ketika merasakan tubuhnya berada dalam dekapan Shikamaru. Pemuda itu memeluknya erat, sangat erat, seakan-akan ia tak ingin gadis itu pergi darinya.

Shikamaru melepas pelukannya, kedua tangannya ia tumpukan pada bahu Ino. Kedua bola mata Shikamaru menatap Ino dalam. "Kurasa aku tak perlu menceritakan mimpi itu padamu. Karena ... aku tak akan membiarkan mimpi itu menjadi kenyataan."

"Ha?" Ino mengerjap seketika, masih bingung akan perkataan Shikamaru yang terdengar aneh baginya.

"Kau kenapa? Wajahmu aneh sekali," usaha Shikamaru untuk tidak tertawa melihat wajah Ino sia-sia. Tawanya meledak saat melihat wajah Ino yang makin kebingungan.

"Habisnya kau aneh, tiba-tiba berbicara tentang mimpi itu. Aku kan tidak tahu-menahu tentang mimpi burukmu. Wajar jika aku bereakshi seperti ini, Shikaho."

"Kau tidak perlu tahu ...," ujar Shikamaru. "Yang harus kaulakukan adalah berjanji padaku agar tidak mati di medan perang nanti."

"Siapa yang mau mati di sana, bodoh? Tentu saja aku akan berjuang untuk tetap hidup dan menyelamatkan desa." Ino berkata dengan nada lantang, dalam hati Shikamaru bernapas lega.

"Nah, karena kau sudah bangun, cepat mandi dan berkemas. Tsunade-sama menunggu kita untuk membicarakan strategi perang nanti."

"Haah ... merepotkan sekali."

"Sudah cepat mandi sana!" seru Ino sambil mendorong Shikamaru keluar kamar. Shikamaru menurut saja ketika didorong Ino keluar. Pelan-pelan Shikamaru menyeringai.

"Hei, Ino."

"Apa?"

"Mau mandi bersama?"

Dan pukulan maut Ino menjadi jawabannya.

* * *

 **a/n: haiiiiiii~ /lambailambai, saya balik lagi dengan fic gaje ini muahahaa XD ujung2nya absurd coba XD ah sudahlah ... mungkin karena nggak pernah ngetik jadi ya ... begini hahaha. Well, thanks for reading /terbang melayang dengan naga tercinta**


End file.
